


全糖去冰

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Workplace Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: 《全糖去冰》又甜又暖的小短篇合集
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Kudos: 32





	1. 一、掌心

**Author's Note:**

> 某幾篇大概有機會發展成系列，前提是我想到怎麼寫下去XD
> 
> 不定期更新，而且大概沒有完的一天XD  
> 基本上都是社畜辦公室戀情+原作設定，除非特別標明是其他AU  
> （未來大概會有，手癢想寫偽維多利亞時期執事黑x少爺安ww）

一、掌心

會議中談及的議題依舊枯燥乏味。黑澤瞄了瞄坐在自己右方的安達，出乎意料看見他的雙眸依然炯炯有神，與早已悶得放空了腦袋的藤崎和 浦部 相映成趣。他正一臉專注地盯著上司，一雙手擱在雙腿上，擺出一副乖乖牌的模樣。

看見這幅景象的黑澤禁不住勾起了唇，又旋即因為怕被其他人發現自己心不在焉而奮力壓下了嘴角。安達總是說黑澤是職場菁英，而他本人卻只是個不起眼的小職員。然而在投入和用心工作這兩方面，安達絕對不比黑澤遜色，甚至更勝於他。

放下手中和安達同款的鋼筆，黑澤緩緩把手縮起，並放在自己的大腿上。依靠身前會議室長桌的遮掩，他伸出手，溫柔地撫上安達放在大腿的左手。握起安達左手那刻，他感到對方的手像是觸電般微微一抖，一雙清澈而無辜的黑眸不知所措地投向自己，眼神有點閃縮，像是隻害怕的小動物一般。

安達如斯可愛的反應，不知不覺彈撥著黑澤的心弦。

安達的手很溫暖。黑澤默默捏著他的手，不安分地用指尖揉了揉他的手背，心臟再次因為這個動作而暗自騷動起來。轉念一想後，黑澤把安達的手翻了過去，讓他的手心朝上。他鬆開了手，以指尖在安達的掌心寫字。

掌心傳來的搔癢感讓安達低下了頭，想要利用前額的髮掩飾自己臉上不自然的神色。他本來並不知道黑澤在玩什麼把戲——畢竟他的男友可是滿腦子奇怪的東西——直到他發現對方正在重複一模一樣的動作後，安達終於意識到黑澤正在自己的手心寫字，急忙拿出了放在西裝口袋的鋼筆，模仿黑澤的動作於筆記本謄寫著。

_ 「我喜歡」 _

在筆記本上寫出第三個字的時候，安達的動作突然停止。他想，他大概意識到黑澤想要傳遞的訊息是什麼了。

並不等他反應過來，黑澤緩緩於他的掌心寫出第四個字。

_ 「清」 _

安達愣住了。這是黑澤第一次喚他的名。儘管這並不是黑澤親口說出的，可是當黑澤勾勒出名字的最後一個筆畫後，安達還是禁不住想像出一個畫面：黑澤微笑著吐出自己名字，眼眸閃耀著無限溫柔。

儘管這只是安達心中的一個幻想，可他的心依舊因此撲通亂跳，沈迷於幻想之中的安達一時三刻忘記了回應黑澤，殊不知黑澤早已瞥見了自己臉上的猶豫。黑澤發現安達良久沒有回應自己後，禁不住擔心地皺了皺眉，淡淡的不安和焦慮在心房蔓延。他在安達的手上繼續寫字，詢問他的意見。

_ 「可以叫你清嗎」 _

利用頭髮的遮掩，安達再次低頭掩嘴偷笑。他把黑澤的手翻過去，緩緩寫出他的回應。

一筆一畫，指尖緩緩划過黑澤的掌心，兩人的體溫觸及對方，像是抱擁般緩緩融合。

_ 「當然可以」 _

停頓了數秒之後，他補上了最後兩字。

_ 「優一」 _


	2. 二、眼眸

二、眼眸

長時間聚精會神盯著電腦螢幕看，眼睛總會乾澀不堪。安達往後一靠，依在電腦椅上嘆了口氣，伸手揉了揉不適的雙眼，手卻在此時被誰拉住了。

他詫異地抬頭一看，發現黑澤突然出現在自己的眼前。

「不要亂揉眼睛，會把髒東西都揉進眼裏的，這樣對身體不好。」

從口袋掏出一支眼藥水，黑澤微微彎腰，著安達枕在電腦椅的頸枕上。指尖的冰涼溫度觸及安達的眼簾，他感到黑澤以非常輕柔的動作拉開了他的眼皮，然後清涼的水潤觸感於雙眼漾開。

「眨一眨眼睛。」黑澤溫柔的嗓音於耳邊響起。

安達按照他的話做，再次張開眼睛後終於發現兩人之間的距離有多近，心臟鼓動的聲音仿佛響徹無人的辦公室。

黑澤拉近他們的距離，柔柔地吻上安達的唇。

**Author's Note:**

> 終於拿到了漫畫第五集🎉  
> 要好好享受XDDD爽wwwww


End file.
